Are you really a Vampire?
by Lilames555
Summary: This story is about Lily and James and the rest of the chracters along with characters from Twilight. They all go to Hogwarts.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning.

This story is about Lily Evans, James Potter, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen,

The Cullens, Jacob Black, Pretty much all of the characters from Harry Potter

And Twilight. They all go to Hogwarts (yes even Bella & others.) and they're all in 7th year.

Lily and Bella were best friends, no sorry they were pretty much sisters. The only

thing was they both had the same taste in guys, so they both hated/loved James Potter.

Anyway Edward is this new kid Potter and him were stepbrothers. They were also related

to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and hell why not Sirius Black he's there enough. But

James, Sirius and Remus didn't know who they all were but Edward.

Lily is a gorgeous girl with beautiful red hair that is always put up and rarely down and or straightened. She has untamable emerald eyes and is madly in love with James Potter though she won't admit it.

Bella was just as gorgeous as Lily her hair was black, but in the sun looked as if it had red highlights her hair was always down.

James was a god, or so that's what everyone thought. But to Lily he was a no-good, conceited, only thinks about himself jerk. James has jet-black hair and unbelievable eyes that make your heart melt.

Edward is an unbelievable person; he has mood-swings that no one understands, no even James. He has gorgeous black/gold eyes and amazingly awesome reddish brown hair.

Everyone else will come later.

Lily and Bella were getting ready for their final year at Hogwarts. Lily was hoping that she would get Head girl.

"Calm down Lily you'll get head girl." Bella tried to calm her.

"How do you know I might not get it?" Lily said.

"Shut up your going to get it ok?"

"Ok, ok I'll calm down."

"Good, so if you do make head girl who do you want to be head boy?"

"Anyone but Potter and Snape, probably Remus."

"Who though?"

"Remus I mean he is my boyfriend."

"Ya I know." Just then two owls flew through the window.

"I GOT IT!!" Lily screamed.

"I knew you would." Bella said as they were jumping for joy.

Now what were the boys up to?

"James you have to be kidding me you like Evans?" asked Sirius.

"Yes and No I don't like her I love her."

"Great another psycho person in the house." Said Edward.

"Shut up and don't pretend you don't like Bella." James laughed back.

"Ok I'll admit it but she doesn't like me."

"How do you know that?" Asked Remus who had just walked in, only hearing what Edward had said, if he would have heard what James had said he probably kill him.

"I can read minds, I know what all of you are thinking."

"Ok, then." Sirius said.

"But for some reason, I can't read hers so I read Lily's."

"Really you read my girlfriends mind?"

"Ya, sorry but it's the only way I can see what Bella thinks, since Lily is practically her sister." Then he was interrupted by a girl.

"EDWARD!!" Said Alice, she jumped on top of him giving him a hug; they haven't seen each other since 5th year. Everyone was staring at them because they didn't know Alice.

"Hi Alice what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly."

"Well obviously, but I just haven't seen you in a while I'm surprised."

"Hay Edward who is this?" asked Sirius.

"Oh right everyone this is Alice, Alice this is James, Sirius, and Remus."

"Hello it's nice to meet you." She went to go give everyone a hug, but was stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I hunted already I'm not thirsty."

"Ok but be careful Sirius likes you."

"Yes Mum!" she said sarcastically.

"So Alice hows Jasper doing?"

"Oh just wonderful he's gotten a lot better now and he's not thirsty all the time."

"Who's Jasper?" Asked Sirius.

"He's my boyfriend we've been going out for four years."

"Anyway, how are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They're good btw their getting married and of course your coming.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it. So when did you go hunting?"

"Yesterday don't worry I'm fine." She paused everyone was looking at them now. "Why are they staring at us?"

"Anyway I'm going over to Lily's." Said Remus.

"You spend to much time with her." Said James.

"Well what do you expect..." but before he could finish in came five owls.

"Our letters!" Said Sirius.

"I wonder who got head boy?" Said Edward.

"No doubt Lily got head girl." Said James.

"Ya she probably did but I didn't get head boy." Said Remus.

"Then who did?" Asked Sirius.

"I did!" Said James he was shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Congratulations James." Said Remus who was not disappointed. "Well I'll see you guy's tonight at Lily's surprise party."

"Ya!" Said everyone.

"Alice your welcome to come to and your family." Said Remus then he left for Lily's.

"I'll see if they want to come well I got to go I just came to say hi."

"Ya well Hi, and bye I'll see you tonight?"

"Ya see ya." Then she left.

"So are you excited for tonight James you get to see Lily?" Teased Edward.

"I should be asking you that you get to see Bella although she doesn't know who you are."

"Shut up."

"No." They started laughing, now lets catch up with Lily, Bella and Remus.

Remus had just arrived and Lily's house.

"Hi Rem, come on in. Lily Remus is here."

"Hi Remus!" She said going to give him hug.

"Hi Birthday girl are you ready to go?"

"Ya, where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell you but you do have to were this blind fold."

"But I finally wore my hair down and I straightened it." She pouted.

"We'll do a simple straightening charm when we get there."

"Fine lets go."

When they got to they party Remus wouldn't let her take the blindfold off until they reached the door.


	2. The Party

The party.

When they got to the house Remus still wouldn't let Lily take the fold off until they got to the door.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Yes but you have to keep your eyes closed."

"OK." She took the fold off and waited fro Remus to tell her when she could take it off.

"Ok now."

"SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!!" Everyone yelled

"Oh my god Remus did you plan all this?"

"No the guys helped to." He gave her a kiss and the gang came over.

"Happy birthday Lil hope you enjoy it." Said James giving her a hug.

"Ya you better like it we've gone trough so much trouble for you." Said Sirius.

"Well i don't like it." Everyone looked at her in disbelief, "I love it!!"

"We knew you would like it!" said James giving her a hug.

"Ya we knew you would never guess that we were throwing you a party!" Said Sirius giving her a kiss.

"Ya you all surprised me thank you for this."

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Said Edward.

"Thanks but do I know you?"

"No hi I'm Edward James's new step brother."

"Oh nice to meet you!" she said shaking his hand.

"LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shouted her best friend Bella.

"Bella you devil you knew about this?"

"Guilty as charged!"

"If I wasn't so happy you would be dead."

"Thanks!"

"Ya know problem." Lily and Bella ventured off and enjoyed the party.

"Hay who's the guy with James?"

"Oh, thats Edward he's James's new stepbrother."

"Oh? Go talk to Remus so I can talk to Edward." When Lily reached Remus Sirius and him were having a talk.

"Are you positive she's going to hate you forever."

"Ya I am we just don't connect like we used to." Lily then gasped and ran away. "I mean she's a nice owl and all but I need to

dump her and get a new one." Lily ran to Bella.

"Bella, I need you."

"What is it?"

"Remus he said he wanted to break up." Then she ran to the bathroom, running into none other than James.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"I over heard Remus and Sirius talking and Remus said that we didn't connect anymore."

"Oh Lily I'm sorry why would anyone want to break up with you?"

"I don't know because I'm a hideous worthless piece of shit that no one likes but Bella."

"DON"T CALLS YOURSELF THAT EVER AGAIN." James shouted.

"OK."

"Anyway you are not you are gorgeous, smart, funny, outgoing, and fun person to be with, oh and did I mention gorgeous?" She giggled.

"Yes you did thanks for cheering me up, now let me go freshen up and we can go back to the party." he nodded and before they knew it

Lily had forgotten about Remus and She feel in love with none other then James Potter.


End file.
